Pink Diamond
'''Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. She was first mentioned in "Earthlings" and pictured in "Back to the Moon". GemCrust has drawn his interpretation of what she might look like. Appearance Pink diamond has a salmon complexion, voluminous, light pink hair styled into five points, pink eyes with visible, diamond-shaped pupils, and plump lips. She has a slender build. Her gemstone is located on her navel. In the flashback from "Gemcation", her silhouette appears to have shoulder pads, along with the aforementioned traits shown on her mural. Debut She wears a strapless bodysuit, with pink and violet-pink patterns on the torso and light pink pants with pink and violet-pink banding at the bottoms. There is a four-petal flower cutout in the bodysuit to display her gemstone. She is barefoot. She has pink markings on the outer corners of her eyes. Current She wears a strapless, light pink crop top with a sweetheart neckline and darker pink bottoms. There are dark pink designs on her clothing, similar to the triangular designs on Lapis Lazuli's outfit. There is also dark pink banding at the bottom of her pants, which reach down to her calves. She is also barefoot. She has pink markings on her eyelids, reminiscent of eye shadow makeup. Personality GemCrust believes that she was cheery, laid back, and fun, similar to Amethysts and Rose Quartzes.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156364972442 Abilities Pink Diamond possessed standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Healing: Pink Diamond would hypothetically have the ability to heal Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161242670787/ History Pink Diamond was the original Diamond in charge of Earth's colonization. During the Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond would capture humans from their families and store them in her Zoo to be showcased as trophies of her conquest. While the progress of the colony was initially going well, she was ultimately betrayed and allegedly shattered by one of her Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartz, as part of the Rebellion. Her death occurred hundreds of years into the Rebellion. According to witnesses, for unknown reasons, she halted her palanquin and stepped out of it, where Rose apparently ambushed and shattered her using her sword. The Gems formerly serving her were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but still refer to her as their Diamond. "Earthlings" Jasper mentions that one of the reasons she has been fighting her whole life is because of what Rose did to Pink Diamond, her Diamond. "Back to the Moon" The Gems and the Rubies visit the Moon Base again where Eyeball takes a moment to pay her respects to Pink Diamond. Eyeball also reveals that the Moon Base belonged to Pink Diamond. After explaining how well the Earth colony was doing under Pink Diamond's supervision, Eyeball claims that she saw Rose shatter Pink Diamond herself. "Bubbled" Steven asks Garnet if Rose really shattered Pink Diamond, and she confirms it (probably so steven would stop asking questions). Garnet says that Rose had to shatter Pink Diamond for the Earth to be "free", and for everyone to be who they are today. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond visits the Earth to pay her respects to Pink Diamond one last time. It is revealed that she was shattered in present-day Korea, where her palanquin lays abandoned. "Adventures in Light Distortion" Garnet mentions that during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest and put them in her Zoo. "Gem Heist" During the tour of Pink Diamond's Zoo, Holly Blue Agate reveals that each of the Quartzes stationed there originally belonged to Pink Diamond. Holly Blue also reveals that Blue Diamond took over the Zoo to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to Pink Diamond's Zoo, where she is found and scolded by Yellow Diamond for still mourning Pink Diamond after thousands of years. It is revealed that Rose Quartzes were made by Pink Diamond, and that they are all bubbled because one of their kind was responsible for the rebellion and her demise. While Yellow Diamond wishes for their destruction, Blue Diamond wants them kept in the bubbles. "Storm in the Room" Steven wonders why Rose would bubble Bismuth for wanting to shatter Gems, but then shatter Pink Diamond herself. "I Am My Mom" Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine, claiming to be Rose Quartz: the Gem who shattered Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Blue Diamond states that Pink Diamond was shattered with a sword. It is revealed by Zircon that Pink Diamond was shattered in front of her entire entourage, but is puzzled by how that could be the case. To defend Steven in a trial against the Diamonds, Zircon states how it is very unlikely that Rose Quartz was able to get past Pink Diamond's entourage full of soldiers, Sapphires, and her Pearl. Blue Zircon comes to the conclusion that Rose had not committed the crime, but someone who had a great amount of authority and Pink Diamond's trust, which allowed them get past her attendants. She accuses the Diamonds of being capable of such a thing, which shocks Blue Diamond and makes Yellow Diamond furious. Legacy Pink Diamond's first colony was Earth. Many Gems were created on this planet, including a new type of Gems: Rose Quartzes. Pink Diamond also created a Zoo to display the human species as trophies. With Blue Diamond also involved in Earth's colonization, the two grew very close. Gems regarded Pink Diamond very highly, creating a mural of her at the Moon Base, and giving her control of a court which included Agates, Sapphires, and her own personal Pearl. After Pink Diamond was shattered, the other Diamonds mourned her death in different ways. Even thousands of years later, Gems still mourn her death; Eyeball states that what happened to her was a tragedy, Jasper fought the Crystal Gems in present day in her honor, and Blue Diamond continues to hold up Pink Diamond's Zoo. While the Diamonds still remember Pink Diamond very well, it can be assumed that they try to censor anything involving her and her death to Gemkind, since some newer Gems like Leggy were not aware of Pink Diamond's existence. Holly Blue Agate specifically states that Pink Diamond's Zoo (now museum in Pink Diamond's name) is only a small outpost, and doesn't get many visitors, which could contribute to the fact that not a lot of new Gems know about her. The Defending Zircon states that Pink Diamond's shattering is only a rumor in present day. Pink Diamond's Zoo in present day is the central hub for all things Pink Diamond. The Gem created on Earth, even the defective ones, help maintain the facility and humans are still kept there under good conditions. In addition, every Rose Quartz was bubbled and placed into the Zoo. Relationships Blue Diamond Blue Diamond describes her relationship with Pink Diamond to be "very close" and continues to grieve her death even thousands of years later. One of Blue Diamond's goals is to preserve as much of Pink Diamond's legacy as possible, including maintaining her Zoo, keeping her "defective" Gems in service, and keeping every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled rather than shattering them, as Pink Diamond had made that type of Gem. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond's relationship seems to have been very close, since, despite her cold demeanor, Yellow Diamond admits that she still loves and is always thinking about Pink Diamond. Unlike Blue Diamond, she would rather destroy reminders of Pink Diamond to move on. Rose Quartz Rose Quartz was one of the many Gems created by Pink Diamond on Earth, and allegedly the Gem responsible for shattering Pink Diamond. Trivia * Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. * Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, possibly hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. ** Sardonyx has pink diamonds on her shoes, which most likely comes from Pearl. * The Moon Base was created by Pink Diamond. * In light of the Defending Zircon's statement that revolves around Pink Diamond's shattering, it has been questioned by many fans if Rose is really responsible for Pink Diamond's shattering or if she even got shattered at all. * GemCrust is unsure about who'd voice Pink Diamond, but he believes she would be either voiced by Hyden Walch or Rebecca Sugar herself, unless the earrings in the Human Zoo used her voice. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. http://www.diamondsource.co.za/?page=meaning_coloured_diamonds Gemstone Gallery Pink ship.PNG Pink Diamond..png Pink Diamond (GemCrust).png|Gemcrust's interpretation of Pink Diamond. Tumblr ojnnq8GVPD1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Full body view of GemCrust's interpretation of Pink. Pink diamond mural transparent.png|Pink Diamond's Mural Pink_Diamond sketches.png|Sketches of Pink Diamond. The Diamonds.png|Pink Diamond with Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. Flowers.PNG|An old doodle of Pink Diamond, by GemCrust. Pink Diamond by GemCrust.png|Pink Diamond drawn by GemCrust after her full facial appearance was shown. References Category:Diamonds Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems